Le Noël de Matsuda et de Jalimya
by migguy-24
Summary: MatsudaxOC. Histoire écrite pour ma meilleure amie qui aodre ce personne. Nuit de Noël, Matsuda se prépare à fêter la Noël en compagnie de l'équipe d'investigation. Light sait qu'il à été Kira, L à innocenté lui et Misa. Rem et Ryuk ne sont pas là et personne ne sait que Light à été Kira. Douceur et OOC sont à recommendés.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage.

PNdM : Un one-shot à la noël, dédicassé pour ma meilleure amie

* * *

 **Le Noël de Matsuda et de Jalimya**

* * *

 _Pov de Matsuda_

Kantô : 18h (appartement de Tôta Matsuda)

Je réajusta encore une fois ma cravate. Cela faisait des heures que je me battais contre elle pour avoir un nœud impact mais au final, j'obtenais un tel gâchis qu'on croirait qu'un serpent m'est tombé dessus. Ce soir, mon noël ne sera pas passer en solitaire, je dois pas me résoudre à faire un seul faux pas, surtout que ce soir, je dîne avec toute l'équipe d'investigation, le fils du directeur de la police, le détective de renommée mondiale connu sous le nom de L et... Jalimya, l'amour de ma vie.

Cela faisait quelques temps que j'enquêtais avec Mogi, Aizawa et le chef lui même sur un meurtrier en masse du nom de Kira. Je ne lui tarifait pas d'éloges mais grâce à Kira, les taux de criminalité ont baissés de 60%. L, un détective dont je connaissais rien avait fait son apparition. Apparemment, j'étais né de la dernière pluie puisque que je ne connaissais personne. Il faut dire que j'avais toujours vécu hors des dangers de la vie quotidienne, vu que j'avais été né dans un sanctuaire jusqu'à mes 18ans (NdA : C'est pas vraiment ça, mais on peut imaginé pourquoi Matsuda est le plus innocent er le plus kawaii des policiers) et que j'ai enfin pu quitter mon petit nid douillet quand j'eu enfin ma majorité.

On m'avait tous appris, la paix bafouée par des criminels, la nature détruit par le chaos des homme périls et différentes choses sur le monde entier. J'ai tous appris, ou presque. J'avais réussit mes années de collègues et l'épreuve d'entré dans la police avec brio, mais pour ce qui est de l'horreur humaine, je ne connaissais rien.L est apparu comme ça dans ma vie, sans crié gare. Au bureau, tous le monde me répétais que tous le monde connaissais L, ce 'grand detective' qui resoud les affaires les plus complexes, ainsi que son assistant, Watari. Kira est apparu en même temps que L. Hasard ou pas ? Je n'en sais rien. Toujours est il que je me demande si L n'est pas Kira, et vice versa...

Voilà que je me met à divaguer. _Allons calme toi, Matsuda. Tu dois te concentré._ Oui, je concentré pour nouer cette fichue cravate. Je regardait ma montre. 18h30. La boulette. Là, je vais être en retard. J'espère que Jalimya ne m'en voudra pas...

Et dire que c'est une des enquêtes les plus complexes de toute ma vie, il à fallu que je tombe amoureux de la premiere femme que j'ai croisée pour que je fasse n'importe quoi. Jalimya Tourelles. Un belle femme au long cheveux brun, à la peau au couleurs mélangées et un regard qui m'a fait plongé dans les tourments de l'amour. Je refusais d'amettre au début que j'étais amoureux d'elle parce que je savais qu'un jour elle devra retournée dans son pays, en Europe. Mais plus elle est gentille avec moi et me fais des sourires à tomber par terre, plus j'aurais du mal à la laisser partir. Ou alors, comme un lâche je laisserais filer ma seule chance de pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens.

L'amour... une chose compliquée dans la vie. J'en ai eu un petit aperçu avec le detective de renomée mondiale et le fils du chef, Light qui fut l'un des suspetc de l'enquête Kira. Je croyais qu'au début que Misa-Misa, la star dont je m'occupe en tant que faux manager, et Light étaient ensemble mais je me suis vite trompé quand j'ai vu Ryuzaki et Light, s'embrassés à pleine bouche sur des cameras de surveillance, un soir où j'étais de garde, tandis qu'il étaient menottés ensemble. Si je n'ai rien dit à personne pour le moment, c'est parce que je m'étais promis de garder le secret et de ne pas boulversée la vide du chef, qui est un modèle à suivre et qui malgré mes nombreuse bétises et fautes, me respecte toujours...

Je regarde l'horloge de mon appartement qui indique 19h. La méga poisse. Là, je suis très en retard. Et dire que j'ai mis une foutue heure à réajuster ma cravate. Encore un petit coup de parfum et un passage chez le fleuriste de la ville et je pourrais enfin aller au QG.

C'est avec une boule au ventre que je décida de quitter enfin mon appartement...

* * *

 _Il en met du temps..._ pensa Jalimya. Ca faisait des heures que tout le monde était préparés pour la fete dans le grand batiment que L avait fait construire pour l'enquête sur Kira. Tous, était sur leur 31, même L qui avait fait un effort vestimentaire, portais une petite robe de soirée noire à pailette. Tous les hommes du batiment se demandèrent pourquoi le plus grand detctive du monde avait emprunté une robe au modèle du nom de Misa Amane mais Light leur avait expliquer qu'il avait l'intention de leur dire à tous quelque chose de très important. Malheureusement, il en manquait un à l'appel...

"Bon." Souchiro se leva lançant un regard en direction de L et Light "Voulez allez enfn me dire ce qui se passe ici ?"

Light soupira "Par encore, papa. On attend Matsuda."

Soudain, l'écran géant de la salle de contrôle s'alluma montrant Matsuda, essoufflé.

Jalimya sauta sur place, tapant des mains "Matsuda-chan."

"Enfin. On va pouvoir faire notre coming out."

Même si personne ne l'avais entendu, Light rougis de plus belle. "Oh tait toi L."

Matsuda entra dans la salle de contrôle. Jalimya vint l'accueillir "Bonjour, Matsuda-chan."

"B- Bon- Bonjour Jalimya." Matsuda lui donna le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait en main. Jalimya le pris et lui fit un petit sourire. Il remarqua la tenue de Jalimya et rougit à sont tour. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, en continuant de rougir avant de remarquer que l'équipe d'enquête les regardaient.

"Tout le monde." L'équipe d'investigation se tourna vers le détective et son suspect "J'ai quelque chose de très important à dire."

Aizawa soupira "C'est pas trop tôt."

Light se tourna vers L et lui pris la main, puis il lança un regard provocateur à son père. "J'ai quelque chose de très important à dire et j'en aurais rien à battre si certains d'entre vous pensent que je suis Kira." Il vit Watari entré dans la salle avec un plateau remplis de confiseries et de gâteaux et obligea L à attendre avant d'y sauter dessus. "Papa, Matsuda, les gars." Il inspira un grand coup "Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais vous en parler..."

Aizawa s'impatienta "Accouche."

Light serra la main de L dans la sienne "Eh bien... Je suis gay."

Souchiro sourit "Eh ben c'est très bien, mon fils. Tu est optimiste. C'est bien."

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment. Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant le sourire du chef de la police japonaise.

"Déjà que tu me rend très fier, tu n'est vraiment pas comme les autres jeunes de ton age qui braillent en disant à leur parents qu'ils sont tristes."

 _Ah d'accord. Il à rien compris._ Light fixa son père comme si il était un extra terreste. "Papa. Tu ne semble pas avoir compris." Light se tourna vers son amant "L et moi... on sort ensemble."

Souchiro s'approcha de son fils et lui tapota le dos "Et vous allez en boite draguez des petites cocottes ?" Il rit "Même si tu as Misa, tu n'est pas encore marié avec elle. Chaque homme est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. Et tu leur mets une petite fessée pour papa ? C'est super, mon fils."

Light soupira "Mais non papa. C'est pas ça. L et moi, on à une aventure..."

"Oh." L vit une lueur dans les yeux de son amant "Alors, tu as trouver une carte au trésor et tu t'es battu contre des pirates ? Mais voyons... ce genre de choses ne sont plus de ton age, Light."

Mogi tenta de calme la situation "Heu, chef. Votre fils et le detective... s'aiment..."

Souchiro "Ah. Et ils aiment quoi alors ? Des onigiri, du poulet, du maïs, des tomates ?"

Light se gratta l'arrière de la tête en murmurant "Non, nous on est plutôt concombres..." mais cette phrase n'échappa à personne sauf à Souchiro qui souritait toujours à tel point que tout le monde se demanda si il ne le faisait pas exprès. Toute l'assemblée était bouchée bée.

"Papa, regarde moi." Light soupira "Je suis beau, intelligent, rafinné-"

"He he, comme ton père."

Aizawa commença lentement à s'énerver. "Bon ça suffit ! Chef, votre fils et Ryuzaki se lèchent la queue. Alors c'est clair là ?!"

Souchiro s'arrêta de sourire pendant un moment. Il écarquilla les yeux fixant L et Light.

L pensa _On dirait que sa rentre enfin..._

Après 5 minutes de silence, Souchiro parla d'une voix calme en pointant les deux homme. "L et toi...

 _Ah, ah ?_

...vous vous cosplayer pour les conventions ?"

Tous le monde s'effondra dans la pièce y compris Watari. Souchiro tapota son genou tout en se tortillant de rire "Ah Ah, j'en était sur. Il faut dire que les Fury sont à la mode ces derniers temps."

Souchiro s'arrêta enfin au bout de 5 minutes et inspira profondément et se dirigea vers Light qui sembla abandonner tout combat. Il eu un petit sourire en coin en fixant les deux amant "Il était tans que tu me le dise."

Light equarquilla les yeux et releva sa tête

Le directeur de la police leva un pouce vert le ciel "J'étais au courant depuis longtemps."

Light trembla. "Quand ?"

"Ta mère à trouver du lubrifiant, 4 boites de préservatifs taille XL, ton journal intime avec plusieurs cœur et un dessin de Ryuzaki et j'ai moi même été étonné de voir que tu ne ramenais aucune fille à la maison. Alors, j'ai pris une mini caméra espion au bureau et j'ai tout vu." Souchiro termina sa phrase en souriant et s'approchant de son fils pour lui faire un câlin.

L se tourna vers Light étonné de la réponse du directeur de la police. "Tu m'a dessiner dans ton journal intime ?"

"Heu..." répondit l'ex tueur en série.

* * *

22h

"Piouf, quelle soirée." s'écria Jalimya posant ses mains sur le balcon de son appartement.

"Tu l'as dit". Matsuda la rejoignit et tout deux fixèrent la ville de Kanto dans la pénombres de la nuit avec plusieurs lumières encore allumés. "C'est bien la preière fois que je passe un Noël avec des personnes."

"Tu n'a jamais fêtés Noël avec quelqu'un, Mastuda-chan ?"

Matsuda secoua la tête "Non. Jamais. Il faut dire que j'ai plus passé de temps à mon trvail qu'avec une famille ou des amis."

Leurs conversation fut interrompu par un L complètement bourré à cause du cadeau de la jeune fille. "H- Hé- Hic- Jalimya ? Hic-"

Jalimya fut un grand sourire en voyant l'état du plus grand detective du monde. _Décidément, trouvé des sucreries avec de l'alcool dedans fut une très gros bonne idée._

Les cadeaux déballés, l'état débriétés des policiers, a la fin de la Noël tout les monde fuc fatigués.

"C'était une belle soirée." Dit Jalimya à voix haute. Elle regarda Matsuda qui dormit sur la canapé du quartier général "Il faudra qu'on remette ça... Matsu-chan chéri..." Elle lui donna un bisou sur ses lèvres et partis du QG en ferma doucement la porte derrère elle.

FIN


End file.
